empire_seriefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 1
Sur cette page, vous trouverez les guide des épisodes de la saison 1 d'Empire. Cette saison est composée de 12 épisodes. Elle a été diffusé du 7 janvier 2015 au 17 avril 2015 sur FOX (Aux Etats-Unis) ou elle a réuni, en moyenne, 13 millions de personnes par épisode et 17.69 millions de personnes pour l’épisode finale. (Aux Etats-Unis) A partir du 17 novembre 2015 sur W9 (France) Acteurs Personnages principaux * Taraji P. Henson : Cookie Lyon (Présente 12/12) * Terrence Howard : Lucious Lyon (Présent 12/12) * Trai Byers : Andre Lyon (Présent 12/12) * Jussie Smollett : Jamal Lyon (Présent 12/12) * Bryshere Y. Gray : Hakeem Lyon (Présent 12/12) * Grace Byers : Anika Calhoun (10/12) * Kaitlin Doubleday : Rhonda Lyon (11/12) * Malik Yoba : Vernon Turner (10/12) Personnages récurrents * Tasha Smith : Carol Hardaway (3/12) * Serayah : Tiana Brown (7/12) * Ta'Rhonda Jones : Porsha Taylor (9/12) * Gabourey Sidibe : Becky Williams (8/12) * Rafael De La Fuente : Michael Sanchez (6/12) * Antoine McKay : Marcus "Bunkie" Williams (5/12) * Naomi Campbell : Camilla Marks (5/12) * AzMarie Livingstone : Chicken (7/12) * Nealla Gordon : Agent Harlow Carter (4/12) * Judd Nelson : Billy Beretti (3/12) * Jennifer Joan Taylor : Dr Shahani (3/12) * Damon Gupton : Inspecteur Calvin Walker (4/12) * Jim Beanz : Titan (3/12) * Mike Moh : Steve Cho (3/12) * Jennifer Hudson : Michelle White (3/12) * Derek Luke : Malcolm DeVeaux (6/12) * Eka Darville : Ryan Morgan (4/12) * Leah Jeffries : Lola Lyon (5/12) Personnnages Invités complet * Anthony Hamilton (1/12) * Gladys Knight (1/12) * Sway Calloway (1/12) * Claudette Burchett : Juanita (1/12) * Snoop Dogg (1/12) * Rita Ora (1/12) * Juicy J (1/12) * Courtney Love : Elle Dallas (2/12) * Patti Labelle (1/12) * Cuba Gooding, Jr. : Dwayne « Puma » Robinson (1/12) * Raven Symone : Olivia (2/12) * M. Emmet Walsh : Harold Blakeley (1/12) * Estelle : Delphine (1/12) * Mary J. Blige : Angie (1/12) * Kris D. Lofton : Kidd Fo-Fo (2/12) * V. Bozeman : Veronica (2/12) * Sari Sanchez : Maire Adjointe Raquel Alvarez (1/12) * Olivia D. Dawson : Fatima (1/12) * DeRay Davis : Jermel Stubbs (1/12) * Aron Lamar : Raheem (1/12) * Tim Hopper : Steve Calhoun (1/12) * James T. Alfred : Tyree (2/12) * Shanesia Davis : Claire Calhoun (1/12) * Elizabeth Whitson : India Spring (2/12) Episodes * Episode 1 : Le Roi Lyon (Pilot) * Episode 2 : De l'or dans la voix (The Outspoken King) * Episode 3 : L'Âme du diable (The Devil Quotes Scripture) * Episode 4 : Takeem (False Imposition) * Episode 5 : Boogie Down (Dangerous Bonds) * Episode 6 : Monte le son (Out, Damned Spot) * Episode 7 : Le Discours d'une reine (Our Dancing Days) * Episode 8 : La Soirée blanche (The Lyon's Roar) * Episode 9 : Les Conquérants (Unto The Breach) * Episode 10 : Pour Lola (Sins of the Father) * Episode 11 : On ne meurt qu'une fois (Die But Once) * Episode 12 : Héritage (Who I Am) Chansons de la saison 1 Il y a seulement les chansons interprétés par le casting d'Empire. Aller voir aussi Les Chansons d'Empire. Episode 1 * Good Enough par Jussie Smollett (Assez bon) * What is Love par Veronika Bozeman (Qu'est ce que l'amour) * Right There par Bryshere Y. Gray (Juste là) * Armani par Bryshere Y. Gray Episode 2 * What the DJ spins par Terrence Howard (Ce que le DJ tourne) * No Apologies par Bryshere Y. Gray et Jussie Smollett (Pas d'excuses) * Adios par Serayah (Au revoir) * Tell the truth par Jussie Smollett (Dis la vérité) Episode 3 * Up All Night par Jussie Smollett (Debout toute la nuit) * Bad Girl par Serayah et Veronika Bozeman (Mauvaise fille) * Leaning on the Everlasting Arms par Gladys Knight Episode 4 * Hustle Hard par Jim Beanz * Keep It Movin' par Bryshere Y. Gray et Serayah (Continue de bouger) Episode 5 * The Point At It All par Anthony Hamilton * Drip Drop par Bryshere Y. Gray et Serayah * Keep your money par Jussie Smollett (Garde ton argent) Episode 6 * Take Me To The River par Courtney Love (Emmene moi à la rivière) * Can't Truss 'Em par Bryshere Y. Gray (Je ne peux pas leur faire confiance) * I Wanna Love You par Jussie Smollett (Je veux t'aimer) Episode 7 * Walk Out On Me par Courtney Love (Marche sur moi) * Live In The Moment par Jussie Smollett et Bryshere Y. Gray (Vis au jour le jour) * Bad Girl par Serayah et Veronika Bozeman (Mauvaise Fille) * Money for Nothing par Jussie Smollett and Bryshere Y. Gray (Argent pour rien) * You're so beautiful par Terrence Howard (Tu es si belle) * Concourer par Terrence Howard (Conquerant) Episode 8 * You're so beautiful par Terrence Howard (Tu es si belle) * War of the Roses par Jim Beanz (La Guerre des Roses) * You're so beautiful par Jussie Smollett et Bryshere Y. Gray et Taraji P. Henson et Terrence Howard en plus (Photo 12 de la Galerie) ''(Tu es si belle) * ''You're so beautiful par Jussie Smollett version White Party (Tu es si belle) * Conqueror par Jussie Smollett and Estelle (Conquérant) Episode 9 * All of the Above par Jussie Smollett (Tout ce qui précède) * Black & Blue par Veronika Bozeman (Noir et Bleu) * Conqueror par Jussie Smollett and Estelle (Conquérant) * You're so beautiful par Estelle, Jussie Smollett, Serayah, Bryshere Y. Gray et Terrence Howard (Tu es si belle) * Lean on Me par Jussie Smollett, Bryshere Y. Gray et Trai Byers (Appuie toi sur moi) Episode 10 * Remember the Music par Jennifer Hudson (Rapelle toi de la Musique) * Shake Down par Mary J. Blige et Terrence Howard (Secoue !) * Lola par Jussie Smollett * Nothing But a Number par Bryshere Y. Gray et Naomi Campbell (Rien mais un numéro) Episode 11 * For my God par Jennifer Hudson (Pour mon Dieu) * Power of the Empire par Bryshere Y. Gray (Le Pouvoir de l'Empire) * Good Enough par Jussie Smollett (Assez bon) * What is Love par Veronika Bozeman (Qu'est ce que l'amour) * Nothing To Lose par Jussie Smollett et Terrence Howard (Rien à perdre) * Keep your money par Jussie Smollett (Garde ton argent) Episode 12 * New York Raining par Rita Ora et Charles Hamilton (Il pleut à New York) * What the DJ spins par Terrence Howard (Ce que le DJ tourne) * Come Away With Me par Jussie Smollett (Viens avec moi) * Whatever makes you happy par Juicy J et Jennifer Hudson (Tout ce qu'il te rend heureux) * Nothing To Lose par Jussie Smollett et Terrence Howard (Rien à perdre) * Power of the Empire par Bryshere Y. Gray (Le Pouvoir de l'Empire) * Heavy par Jussie Smollett (Lourd) Galerie 7779367714 la-famille-d-artistes-au-coeur-de-empire-le-soap-americain-qui-fait-un-carton.jpg arton76752.jpg Empire-Promo-Saison-1-3.jpg Empire-Promo-Saison-1-9.jpg Empire-Promo-Saison-1-5 (1).jpg Empire-Promo-Saison-1-8.jpg Empire-Promo-Saison-1-7.jpg gdnbwgd.jpg Empire-Promo-Saison-1-6.jpg ougiyuo.jpg Empire-Poster-Saison1.jpg 414286-empire-saison-1-5-raisons-pour-diapo-2.jpg ob_a246ca_empire-recap.jpg empire.jpeg Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Lucious Lyon Catégorie:Cookie Lyon Catégorie:Jamal Lyon Catégorie:Hakeem Lyon Catégorie:Andre Lyon Catégorie:Chanteurs Catégorie:Saisons Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages récurrents Catégorie:Personnages invités Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Les Lyons Catégorie:Episodes